


BenchTrio One-Shots

by Star_Crossed_Rafi



Category: Benchtrio, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BenchTrio - Freeform, Dear god I cannot wait until school is over, For the love of God, Gen, It'll be greeeat, Michael - Freeform, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo my beloved, Sleep? What's that, Some Fluff, Some angst, Think about how much TIME I will have, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Why is that the staple meme of this community?, please don't kill Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Rafi/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Rafi
Summary: Platonic Bench Trio One-Shots cause yes!Requests are open <3Do not request anything romantic or I will slap you with a fish(unless you're allergic to fish then I'll use... a sock or something...)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 67
Kudos: 170





	1. There They Go

**Author's Note:**

> ** HELLO! Welcome! I’m very excited to write the BenchTrio cause they are wholesome, we have:  
> * Tommy being jealous and clingy  
> * Michael  
> * Tubbo and Ranboo being the best damn parents you ever did see  
> * Tommy willing to start stabbing shit for Michael and his two pretty best friends  
> * Tubbo and Ranboo willing to start a war for Michael and their pretty best friend  
> * Platonic Husbands  
> * Tommy and Michael content  
> * Techno and Michael content  
> * Did I mention Michael?  
> * And so much more because requests are totally open (You make me kill Michael and I will cry)

Tubbo always worried that Tommy might not take so kindly to Michael, Tommy didn’t react well to anything from the nether, he didn’t like zombies since they killed Mexican Dream and he wasn’t a big fan of pigs because… well, Technoblade.

So, when Tubbo and Ranboo finally got the chance to explain it all, Tommy took it… really well, actually. The blonde had sat and stared at Michael for well over ten minutes. Tubbo and Ranboo watched closely as Tommy stayed deep in thought. Around the twelve-minute mark, Michael reached and tapped Tommy’s nose and the blonde was clearly taken aback.

“Aw…” Tommy held his arms open and Michael excitedly accepted the hug. Tubbo and Ranboo grinned as Tommy hugged Michael, the positive reaction was a surprise, but a welcome one nonetheless.

“Hey, what do you say we all head out somewhere, we haven’t gotten to hang out in… awhile,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded in agreement as the blonde picked up Michael, they left, and soon Michael was positioned on Tommy’s shoulders, the blonde being certain that he wouldn’t fall off at any point.

“You really like him, huh?” Ranboo asked.

“He’s a good kid, and you two are good parents” Tommy assured. Tubbo and Ranboo smiled.

“Remember you’re family too, Tommy, I mean, we’re basically brothers, so Michael’s your nephew!” Tubbo said. Tommy grinned up at the little zombie pigman.

“He really scored in the genetic lottery” Tommy joked.

“Yeah, he definitely got Ranboo’s looks” Tubbo agreed, causing the other two to burst out laughing.

The three traveled until they found a gorgeous flower biome. Ranboo and Tubbo sat together while Tommy messed around with Michael while still making sure he didn’t get hurt.

Ranboo watched the blonde run around with Michael until they eventually wore themselves out. Ranboo felt Tubbo leaned against his shoulder, but when Ranboo looked down at his platonic spouse, Tubbo was asleep. Ranboo couldn’t help but giggle but held back from laughing too hard as to not wake the brunette.

Ranboo eventually lied down as well, Tommy was making a flower crown for Michael and it was definitely a skill Tommy didn’t want people to know he had. Ranboo felt Tubbo’s hand twitch and the half-enderman chuckled before holding the brunette’s hand. Eventually, Michael ran up and cuddled himself in between Ranboo and Tubbo which made Ranboo smile. Tommy lied down on Ranboo’s other side.

“It’s weird… this is the healthiest family I’ve ever seen,” Tommy said.

“I’m guessing the weird part is that we’re probably the most traumatized people in this whole place?” Ranboo asked. Tommy nodded. Ranboo glanced at Tubbo who now had Michael wrapped under his arm. Michael had already fallen asleep.

“Still, it’s not terrible. You guys care about Michael a lot…” Tommy muttered. Ranboo was familiar with Tommy’s family, Tubbo means the world to Tommy and Wilbur used to be the same. Then it all fell apart, Tommy didn’t seem close with Phil either.

“We care about you too, Tommy, you’re family” Ranboo held his hand to the blonde. He rolled his eyes.

“Man, you’re just as bad as Tubbo, I think his clinginess is rubbing off on you,” Tommy said. He still took Ranboo’s hand before the four fell asleep, relaxing under the sun.

When the group woke up it had been a few hours. Michael had awoken first but didn’t wander off since he didn’t like being too far from Ranboo or Tubbo.

Tubbo woke up next and sat up with Michael in his lap, he looked at Tommy and Ranboo still asleep. They were all holding hands still and Tubbo giggled, trying to stop himself but failing, ultimately waking Tommy and Ranboo up.

“Good evening, sleeping heads!” Tubbo greeted.

“Son of a bitch, you fell asleep first” Tommy accused. Tubbo kept laughing as Tommy and Tubbo bickered playfully, they didn’t raise their voices as to not startle Michael.

“Oh if your son wasn’t here right now I’d kick your ass” Tommy threatened. Tubbo couldn’t keep a straight face as he suppressed his giggles and a smile.

“I have a feeling this will end poorly when we get back,” Ranboo said.

“Nah, it’s fine!” Tubbo assured. Tubbo held Michael on the way back. By the time they arrived back in Snowchester, it was rather late.

“Tommy, did you want to stay for dinner?” Ranboo asked.

“Would you like to stay forever?” Tubbo said as he poked his head through the door. Tommy glanced between the two before replying.

“Sure?” He didn’t specify what he was agreeing to.

Tommy ended up spending the night since Michael didn’t want him to leave. Ranboo assured Techno and Phil probably wouldn’t notice and spent the night in Snowchester as well.

The three were surprised when they answered a knock on the door and locked eyes with Phil and Technoblade.

“Ranboo… I thought you said they wouldn’t notice?” Tubbo asked.

“Well, I was about sixty percent sure…” Ranboo admitted. Tubbo sighed, he didn’t see a point in trying to fend the pair off he just let them inside.

“What the hell is going on?” Phil asked. He acted clueless but Ranboo knew Phil already knew about all of this.

“Ranboo, what are you doing here?” Techno asked. Tommy snuck upstairs just in case.

“Um… visiting” Ranboo answered.

“Why?” Technoblade asked.

“Well… um…” Ranboo wasn’t totally sure what to say.

“Technoblade, Phil, Ranboo, and I are married… platonically- but married” Tubbo informed.

“Eh!?” Techno questioned.

“We also have an adopted son named Michael… Tommy’s up with him right now” Ranboo added.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Technoblade asked.

“Well, to be fair, you have executed Tubbo before and blew up his country…” Ranboo reasoned.

“Fair enough. But, that was in the case of peer-pressure and government. There’s no government here, why would I care?” Technoblade asked.

“Oh… well, that’s cool. You wanna meet Michael?” Tubbo asked.

“Sure” Tubbo and Ranboo lead the two upstairs.

Tommy stood in front of Michael protectively.

“Aw, he cares,” Tubbo said. Tommy looked between the four.

“What the fuck is going on?” He asked.

“Techno and Phil want to meet Michael,” Ranboo explained. Tommy frowned as he glanced at Phil.

“Okay…” Tommy picked up Michael who handed the young zombie pigman to Tubbo. Tubbo handed Michael to Techno who held him awkwardly.

“Oh… I didn’t- well…” Techno and Michael stared at one another intently before Techno gave in. “I’ll admit… he’s cute”

“Isn’t he!?” Tubbo asked cheerfully. Ranboo chuckled as Michael reached and tugged on Techno’s cape.

“Did you ever get excited like that? When someone complimented Wilbur or me?” Tommy asked. Phil had stepped back to watch from a distance.

“Of course I did,” Phil answered. Tommy hummed. The blonde was sure Phil never expressed as much joy as Tubbo, no one could express more positive emotions than Tubbo. Tubbo was the kind of parent that gave verbal reinforcement and wasn’t afraid to give hugs.

Ranboo was a bit quieter and reserved, the kind of parent that gave life lessons and was a bit stricter, but would totally cover up evidence of a fight in the case that the person in question won.

Their dynamic was so perfect it was almost plastic, but they argued about stupid shit plenty, Tommy had seen it.

Either way… he did love his family.


	2. We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally gets out of prison after dying and all he wants is for his life to go back to normal, but it can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @FuckCramorant on ao3
> 
> ** Tommy lore got me crying man…

The sky was bright. Almost overwhelmingly so.

Tommy was in that cell for thirty-some days… at least he thought it had been that long.

He died. He was beaten to death and then brought back. His murderer acted as if nothing happened. Dream was going to get out. He was going to get out and he’d find Tommy and there wasn’t a single thing stopping Dream from killing Tommy over and over again.

There was nothing that stopped Dream from killing the people Tommy cared about.

Tommy couldn’t trust Sam anymore. Sam let him die. He left him there in the prison, alone with his manipulator.

Tommy walked down the prime path seeing signs and statues and memorials to him. It was so weird, no one cared about him like this before. It didn’t make sense…

And then Tommy could see him. Tubbo stood working on a small building across from his hotel. Tommy froze completely as Tubbo looked at the building under construction. The brunette turned just enough to do a double-take. Tubbo dropped whatever was in his hand, completely frozen in place. Tommy gathered his wits and walked a few steps forward. 

Tubbo stumbled backward in surprise.

“You- you’re-” Tubbo breathed heavily as tears filled his eyes. “You’re not- you’re not real…” Tubbo muttered. Tommy frowned, it pained him to hear those words come from Tubbo.

“I- I am, real, Tubbo”

“No- I mean- Sam said you died and- and- I just…” Tubbo choked out a sob and hugged Tommy. Tommy hugged him back. The blonde let his own tears fall.

“I’m here…” Tommy muttered.

“You're… you're here, it’s been too long, I missed you,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“What is this?” Tommy asked as the two separated. Tubbo rubbed his eyes, clearing them of tears.

“It’s uh… it’s an inn. Ever since Jack took over your hotel it got… shitty and well, I decided to build this” Tommy hummed looking back to the hotel.

“What else is new?” Tommy questioned.

“Um, well, I got married,” Tubbo said. Tommy turned to Tubbo.

“You what?”

“I got married to Ranboo,” Tubbo explained. Tommy looked at Tubbo with an expression that could only be described as confusion. “He actually got really upset when he heard the news. He snapped at Sam, and- well, he was just… angry I think” Tubbo explained. “Tommy?” Tubbo said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sure what happened in there is… bad, but if you ever feel like talking about it, let me know,” Tubbo said. Tommy managed a small smile but shook his head.

“I never want to think about it ever again, it- it was so bad, Tubbo… we have to kill Dream” Tubbo reached out his hand to Tommy. The blonde took it.

“I’m gonna stick by you, okay?” Tubbo said. Tommy squeezed Tubbo’s hand a little tighter. “A few things have changed, not much though, Sam Nook’s been waiting for you, he’s at the hotel if you wanna see him,” Tubbo said stopping in front of the hotel gate. Tommy couldn’t suppress the smile he had. He nodded stepping through the fence-gates.

Tommy knew Sam Nook was good. He always had been, he protected Tommy as best as he could while working on the hotel, and even after it was done Sam Nook stuck around. He did what Tommy asked but he also made Tommy feel like he was accomplishing things, he gave the blonde advice and never took Tommy lashing out personally. Sam Nook may have only been an NPC, but Tommy cared about him.

Seeing him again almost made Tommy break down like the way he did after seeing Tubbo. Tommy was just glad to have a bit of normal in his life.

“Tommy?” Tommy turned to see Jack Manifold.

“Hey,” Tommy said. Jack looked pissed, but Tommy didn’t understand why.

“Why are you back!? How are you back!?” Jack asked. “You died!”

“Don’t fucking- don’t say that…” Tommy said. “I- I don’t want to talk about it, please” Tommy pleaded.

“No, fucking answer me, how did you come back, Tommy!? You were dead!” Tommy shook his head. Jack shoved Tommy and for a moment the blonde was back in the state, getting beaten to death. He didn’t like it.

“Don’t touch me!” Tommy shouted. “Please… just- just don’t” Tommy was half the person he once had been. The part of him that could heal was long gone, he didn’t see how he could move past dying.

“Tommy?” The blonde’s shouting must have alerted Tubbo as he was by his side in an instant. “What’s going on?” Tubbo questioned. He placed a careful hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“JACK MANIFOLD WOULD YOU PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM TOMMYINNIT AND TUBBO_” Sam Nook stated. Tubbo moved his hand to Tommy’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Sorry,” Tommy said. Tubbo gave a kind smile and lead Tommy away from Jack who had started an argument with Sam Nook.

“Come on, I know you don’t like hearing people argue,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded as Tubbo guided him past a few places. “Ranboo planted the flowers around your house…” Tubbo explained. Tommy nodded. He stepped inside and was a little amused to see Connor.

“Hey, Connor,” Tommy said. The man jumped and turned.

“Tommy- you- I-” Connor blinked. “Hey” was what he settled on. 

“Hi… uh… you’re kinda… in my house” Tommy pointed out.

“Do I gotta move back into Ninja’s house?” Connor asked. Tommy nodded.

“Darn, well, good to see you again, Tommy” the blonde smiled.

“You too”

Tommy changed up the signs a bit before he met back up with Tubbo. Tommy liked having Tubbo be so close again. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to the brunette.

Near the ice cream shop that had been abandoned ever since Fundy left stood Ranboo sorting through a chest of some sort. Tubbo smiled and gave Tommy a comforting look as he dragged the blonde a bit closer to the half-enderman. The moment Ranboo spotted Tommy he stopped completely.

“You’re… alive?” Tommy shrank back a little at the comment.

“Yeah…” Ranboo stepped over the chest and hesitantly gave Tommy a hug. Tommy was shocked but he leaned into it. He hadn’t felt this much comfort in a long time.

“I’m glad,” Ranboo said. Tommy nodded.

“Me too,” he said. Tubbo stood beside Ranboo and Tommy couldn’t help the feeling of his heart dropping.

“Is… something wrong?” Ranboo asked. Tommy had to keep himself from looking at Tubbo.

“Is he your best friend?” Tommy asked. Tubbo looked in between Ranboo and Tommy with a confused expression.

“Well, he’s one of my best friends” Tommy didn’t understand that. He didn’t get how Ranboo phrased his answer. People only had one best friend, right? Tommy has only ever had Tubbo.

“Hm… cool” was what he settled on for his response.

“Yeah… uh- oh!” Ranboo pulled out an Allium. “Here, have a flower” Tommy felt a sense of deja vu taking the flower, he felt like it should mean something but his brain was so muddled and confused, he just couldn’t recall. Tommy looked the half-enderman dead in the eyes as he lit it on fire with a flint and steel.

“Oh,” Tubbo muttered. Tommy didn’t like this. He didn’t like Ranboo being so close to Tubbo. He didn’t like it at all.

Tubbo was all he had, but he doesn’t even have Tubbo anymore.

Tommy walked away leaving Tubbo and Ranboo completely stunned. The blonde shed silent tears not allowing the other two to know he was hurting but it didn’t matter.

Tubbo took Tommy’s left hand, Ranboo took his right hand.

“Tommy, you should know you’re one of my best friends too. I didn’t visit you in exile for no reason” Tommy didn’t look at them, he still had tears in his eyes. They were so close to him and on one hand, it was comforting but on the other hand, it was almost too much.

Almost.

Tommy wasn’t always one to show much affection. He’d only ever shown Tubbo his soft side, but Ranboo was right there on his right side and Tommy knew he was smiling. He knew they were both smiling, so he managed to smile too and squeezed their hands.

“I- sorry,” Tommy said. Tubbo leaned against his arm bumping the blonde into Ranboo who chuckled. Ranboo just shook his head.

“It’s alright, Tommy” they both said.

The thing was, it wasn’t alright. Tommy wanted to hate everyone. He wanted to hate Ranboo for taking Tubbo away but he also wanted to hate Tubbo for replacing him, but his heart knew that both statements were false. Tubbo hadn’t replaced Tommy, they’d been through too much. They meant too much to one another. Ranboo hadn’t taken Tubbo away from Tommy, he had just befriended Tubbo and made himself be someone Tubbo could trust. Someone Tommy can trust.

So, Tommy allowed himself the time to not be angry. He let himself relax in their presence because they were admittedly important to them. He felt out of place, but he’d been away for so long that it was simply a matter of finding his place again. He just needed time…

\---

The three continued to spend a lot of time together. As much as Tommy still wasn’t sure about how much he wanted to be around other people, the two were insistent that he hangs out with them.

It was simply one of the rare moments that Tommy was alone since he wanted to see Sam Nook. As he approached the hotel Jack Manifold stopped him pointing the end of his sword toward Tommy.

“You’re not welcome here Tommy”

“What do you mean? I just wanna see Sam Nook” Tommy explained.

“I meant what I said, leave” Jack threatened.

“Jack, you’re being stupid I-”

“I’m being stupid!? Sorry, I’m just a little pissed off that after everything, I still grieved you only for you to come back, perfectly fine, and walk around like you own the place again!” Jack stepped closer to Tommy lowering his sword just to be a little intimidating, unfortunately, his height worked against him.  
“Jack, this is technically still my hotel I-”

“It’s not Tommy!” Jack said. Tommy didn’t like the hostility Jack was giving off. It was too close to Dream’s. “You died. Just because you came back doesn’t mean everything will be handed back to you” Jack said. “So leave-” Jack reached to touch Tommy, but the blonde wasn’t having it. Tommy forcefully shoved Jack Manifold away.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me” Tommy stated. His entire frame shook and Jack stared at him with nothing but anger and hostility.

“Tommy!?” Tubbo’s voice called. Tommy’s vision flashed from being outside in front of Jack to being stuck in the cell, Dream beating him to death all over again. Tommy held his eyes shut taking a step back. Tubbo and Ranboo both stood in front of Tommy and the blonde watched as Tubbo held his hand out to him.

Tommy held his breath. He took Tubbo’s hand and then pulled both Ranboo and Tubbo into a tight hug. They returned it and Tommy couldn’t believe how safe he felt.

“It’s gonna be okay, Toms” Tubbo assured.

“Yeah, we’re here,” Ranboo said. Tommy couldn’t get himself to respond so instead he just let his best friends help him.


	3. Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo finds out a few things about Tubbo through Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @4n0nym0u3 on ao3
> 
> ** This chapter references events that took place in chapter 64 of my TommyInnit and Tubbo one-shot book. I encourage anyone who doesn’t remember what happened in that chapter to refresh your brain <3
> 
> ** I wrote most of this at 1 AM

Ranboo always noticed the brash scars on Tubbo’s hands. The brunette had a lot of scars. The most noticeable being the one he received from his time working under JSchlatt. Tubbo didn’t talk much about it. The scars on his hands were something Ranboo asked about only once shortly after they were married. Tubbo flinched and shook his head. He muttered a few things to himself before he walked away. He disappeared for a decent amount of time before returning as if nothing happened.

Ranboo didn’t ask about the scars again.

Tubbo also said weird things, he once told Ranboo that he had changed the way he saw suits. It was out-of-the-blue and it didn’t make sense to Ranboo, but he didn’t question it.

He had seen Tubbo shut down a lot. Especially after hearing the news about Tommy’s death. Tubbo was much more sensitive to sounds and certain colors and phrases seemed to bother him.

Tubbo also didn’t like fireworks, but Ranboo understood that. Tubbo was shot with one after all. 

Soon after the news of Tommy’s passing became public, Tubbo seemed to be much more frightened of the color red, but Tubbo never shared why. Ranboo came to understand that Tubbo wasn’t open with anyone. At first, he thought Tubbo didn’t trust him, despite getting married and raising Michael. However, after talking with Sam, Ranboo learned that Tubbo wasn’t open with anyone, not even Tommy. Sam did recall that Tommy had a special way of getting Tubbo to talk, but Sam didn’t know what that was. Ranboo figured it was just their bond.

\---

Tommy was pissed off with Sam. He didn’t want to be touched by the man who let him die. To be honest, Tommy didn’t want to be touched at all.

The one thing Tommy was looking forward to was Tubbo. Right at the moment, the only thing that mattered was Tubbo. Nothing else. Dream never said anything about how Tubbo was doing during his time stuck in prison. Then again, Tommy didn’t like when Dream spoke about Tubbo, it didn’t matter the context.

Tommy made his way to Snowchester. He just needed to see Tubbo.

By the time Tommy arrived he saw the short brunette looking over something, Tommy was about to call out to him, but he stopped upon seeing Ranboo appear. Tommy backed up hiding from view.

Tommy wasn’t totally sure where he stood with everyone. He didn’t want to talk to anyone besides Tubbo, but Ranboo was in the way now.

Tommy would admit, following the pair was a little weird. Tommy wasn’t totally concerned with his reputation at the moment though. He watched as Ranboo and Tubbo held hands as they walked around Snowchester and Tommy felt like he’d been stabbed.

Tommy waited about five more minutes, but before he could work up the courage to come out and face them, Antfrost and Bad came out of nowhere. Tommy felt a familiar instinct kick in as he saw Tubbo back up from the pair. Before Tommy could act on his previously dormant fight reflex, Ranboo stepped up and decked both Ant and Bad without much effort. It was as if Ranboo ran purely on adrenaline for a moment just to protect Tubbo. It was exactly how Tommy would have reacted.

The blonde turned his attention back to the brunette who was visibly shaking and breathing heavily. Ranboo took notice and hugged the brunette running a careful hand through his hair, Ranboo told Tubbo it would be okay and that he was there beside him.

Tommy finally stepped out from where he’d been hidden and Ranboo saw him first. The half-enderman paused for a moment. He then carefully turned Tubbo to face the blonde and when Tubbo made eye-contact with Tommy he sprinted across the snow hugging Tommy tightly. Tubbo ended up crying into Tommy’s chest which made the blonde cry too.

“Tommy!” Tubbo said. “You’re here! You’re alive!” Tommy hugged Tubbo tighter than he ever has before.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m here” Tommy assured.

“Come with me, we can catch up and- and…” Tubbo was at a loss for words. Tommy just smiled at the brunette as he tried to figure out what to say. Tubbo dragged Tommy inside with Ranboo following behind.

Tubbo explained everything that Tommy had missed, how Tubbo and Ranboo got married, they made an inn across from the hotel primarily because Jack took over the hotel and made it shit. Puffy made a McDonald’s called McPuffy’s.

Eventually, Ranboo took over the explanation as Tubbo kept yawning before falling asleep sitting in between Tommy and Ranboo.

“Hey, Tommy?” Ranboo said.

“Yeah?” Tommy asked. 

“What happened to Tubbo? He- he shuts down a lot” Ranboo said. Tommy hummed.

“Yeah. Do you want the whole story, or do you just wanna ask about some stuff?” Ranboo thought for a moment.

“Tell me about the scars on his hands first,” Ranboo said. Tommy nodded.

“A while back, not long after the whole disc thing, I think… Tubbo got stuck with the egg” Tommy paused. “I was building my hotel at the time so I wasn’t with him. I realized I hadn’t seen him all day and I went looking, checked around Snowchester but- but I didn’t want to be mocked by the others for being clingy so I ignored my better judgment and figured Tubbo was fine.” Tommy sighed running a hand through his hair. “The next day, there was still no sign of him so I told- I told Sam. He said he’d look around and get Puffy and Eret to help out. By the third day, there was still no sign of him and I finally worked my way to figure out that even though I didn’t want it to be true, the worst-case scenario was real” Tommy muttered.

“You went to the egg?” Ranboo asked.

“Yeah, I broke open the box and Tubbo was unconscious, his hands were fucked, he was pale and he looked tired. Sam and I brought him to my place. He drifted in and out of consciousness and- well, he was so terrified in there he tried to break open the obsidian encasing with his bare hands. He didn’t have any food or water… it wasn’t a good time for him” Tommy said.

“So that’s why he reacted that way upon seeing Bad and Ant?” Ranboo asked. Tommy nodded. A silence fell between them. “He said I changed the way he looked at suits, do you know what that means?” Tommy nodded. He looked at Tubbo who was still sleeping soundly.

“Back when he was stuck under Schlatt’s rule he wore a suit. Tubbo never opened up to me about what went on inside the administration, but Tubbo didn’t like shouting it seemed. Then he was almost killed by- uh… well, you know” Tommy paused. “Anyway, he was almost killed and he was wearing a suit” Tommy looked at Ranboo who was looking at Tubbo.

“Why didn’t he tell me? Or anyone?”

“Tubbo’s what you would call… an optimist, per se. He doesn’t like to bring a mood down. He’s awkward and doesn’t know how to approach his own problems so he puts the energy into something else. If you asked him what was wrong he’d tell you nothing but there’s always something” Tommy explained. “He doesn’t trust people the way you might think. People think he’s an airhead or gullible or an idiot. He’s not, he just wants to trust people like he used to so badly that he fails to see the lies people throw at him” Tommy said.

“You know a lot about him” Tommy smiled and nodded.

“Well, he’s been my best friend through everything, but that’s why I’m telling you this because he’s our best friend now,” Tommy said. Ranboo smiled and the three all cuddled until they fell asleep.


	4. Have A Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks with Ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel on ao3 (God I hope I did this right)
> 
> ** I just rewatched the “what am I without you?” “yourself” scene and I have decided it is my time to: Pass Away
> 
> ** Little bit of inspiration came from @smeh.rielle on Instagram
> 
> ** Is it "Disc" or "Disk"?

Tubbo was a little pissed. He liked Ranboo and he liked Tommy too. The problem was, Tommy didn’t like Ranboo for whatever reason all of a sudden. Tubbo didn’t really understand, but he hoped it would sort itself out…

\---

Ranboo knew Tommy was upset with him, but it wasn’t exactly fair. Ranboo hadn’t done anything to intentionally hurt Tommy, so why did the blonde seem to avoid him at all costs or disregard his existence altogether?

Ranboo thought Tommy was a good person. He is a good person, Ranboo knows Tommy has been through it. He’s been through too many wars and he’s still suffering even after all this time…

\---

Tommy wouldn’t say he ‘hated’ Ranboo. It was more so he just found him… well, there was no good way to explain Tommy’s feelings toward the half-enderman, he didn’t like Ranboo to put it simply. When Tommy finally got out of prison he was so excited to see Tubbo but Tubbo was scared of him and Tommy realized that while Tubbo was all Tommy had, Tommy was not all Tubbo had and a piece of Tommy knew that Tubbo was in the right.

Tommy and Ranboo stood on opposite ends of the room while Tubbo rambled about the progress he’d been making on Tommy’s case as well as a few other things. Tommy was trying to focus, but Tubbo spoke incredibly fast sometimes and Tommy was a little confused.

“Oh! Now that I think about it I gotta do something really quick, I’ll be right back though!” Tubbo said. The brunette ran outside and was gone from sight in moments.

“Oh. There he goes” Ranboo chuckled while Tommy hummed. “Um… Tommy are you okay?” Ranboo asked. The blonde glared at the floor before shifting his gaze to Ranboo.

“I hate you,” he said. Ranboo was taken aback. “When you agreed to burn down George’s house, then you were still insanely nice and put up with my antics despite it… You married my best friend, you’re on good terms with Technoblade-” Tommy paused. “People treat you like a human being… something I can’t accomplish no matter how hard I try…” Tommy took a breath. “I-”

“Tommy” Ranboo interrupted. “You’re crying” it was true. The blonde was crying, he let the tears roll down his face. Ranboo took a few steps forward and paused. He didn’t know how to comfort someone. Tubbo never showed negative emotions like this… 

Ranboo pulled out an allium.

“Here, have a flower,” Ranboo said. Tommy held it in his hands for a moment.

“You… keep giving me this kind of flower… why?” Tommy asked.

“Oh, well, I don’t actually don’t know what the flower means but um… I gave you this kind of flower when I first arrived here” Ranboo explained. Tommy looked at the flower and nodded.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t really remember that…” Tommy said. Ranboo shook his head. 

“No, I figured you wouldn’t, it’s fine,” Ranboo said. Tommy hummed as he slowly twirled the purple puff between his fingers.

Tommy didn’t say anything for a while.

“God, I’m an idiot…” he muttered.

“What?” Ranboo asked.

“You’re just- you’re a good person, Ranboo and I was too fucking selfish to just let you be a good person…” Ranboo smiled at the blonde.

“Tommy, just because you were upset it doesn’t make you selfish or any less of a good person” Tommy shook his head.

“No. I’m not like you. I can’t be like you, you’re better for Tubbo and we both know it. You’re not driven by your emotions you don’t get needlessly attached to items that shouldn’t mean fucking anything an-”

“Tommy,” Ranboo said. “We may be different, but listen to me when I say you are a good person. I know you are because you would choose Tubbo over your discs in a heartbeat. You choose people” Ranboo reasoned. Tommy knew that Ranboo was right to some extent. “Tubbo needs you in his life, whether you think so or not” Ranboo assured.

“Okay. But we’re not friends. I’ll put up with you for Tubbo” Tommy said. Ranboo chuckled.

“Alright, Tommy,” Ranboo said.

Tubbo opened the door and smiled at the two.

“Hey, I guess you two are getting along if no one’s dead and the house is still standing” Tubbo joked.

“We’re not friends,” Tommy said. He glared at Ranboo but the half-enderman only laughed.

“Sure Tommy,” Tubbo said skeptically. “Anyway-” Tubbo paused. “Why do you have a flower?” He asked. Tommy looked at the Allium still in his hand and put it down on the window sill.

“Decorating. There is absolutely no other reason why I am holding a flower” Tubbo walked over and picked up the Allium. He reached up going to the tips of his toes to reach as he tucked the flower behind Tommy’s ear.

“There, I’m decorating too, idiot” Tommy couldn’t help but burst out laughing along with Ranboo. Tubbo giggled beside them. 

“Tubbo, why are you like this?” Ranboo asked.

“What do you mean? He looks good” Tubbo reasoned.

“I’m too masculine for flowers,” Tommy stated.

“I’m not” Tubbo argued.

“I figured as much,” Tommy said.

“Do you want me to take the flower back?” Tubbo asked.

“What? No, fuck you this is my flower now”

“What- but you- I-” Tubbo sputtered out words in confusion. “I don’t get you sometimes, man,” Tubbo said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tommy asked.

“You’re just so confusing…” the three ended up going back and forth with one another, Ranboo often getting roped into the other’s arguments.


	5. Promises On Promised Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is forced to separate from those he considers family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by benson supremacy! (I wholeheartedly agree with this username)
> 
> ** Promised Neverland AU
> 
> ** The only exception to the age change rule
> 
> ** You all have to promise you WILL NOT put spoilers in the comments, I’m currently watching the second season and NO ONE is allowed to get political on me about “how much the second season sucks” I don’t give a shit. I also plan on reading the manga and I swear if anyone spoils the plot points-
> 
> ** Anyway… Roles:  
> * Tubbo = Norman  
> * Tommy = Emma  
> * Ranboo = Ray  
> * Dream = Isabella  
> * Purpled = Conny
> 
> ** This chapter will contain spoilers for season one of The Promised Neverland, read at your own discretion

It was a hard reality to face. To think that after living on the Grace Field House for their whole lives they’d find out that the people they considered family were being sent off to be devoured by demons…

It felt like Tommy was being buried alive. He was struggling to breathe and Tubbo just held his hand. Tommy couldn’t tell if the brunette was keeping it together or if he was just so shocked that he couldn’t comprehend what they’d seen.

Purpled had been shipped off, but he had forgotten the purple sweatshirt he’d kept with him. Tommy just wanted to bring it to him, Tubbo came with… but instead of finding Purpled at the gate, or even Dream. They found his corpse. It was drained of blood entirely and Tommy felt like he could be sick.

Pretending as if nothing happened was vital, but Tubbo was better at it than Tommy was. Tommy wanted to attack Dream every time he saw him. Ranboo was peacefully oblivious… or at least Tommy thought so.

Tommy wanted to get everyone away from the damned place he didn’t want to watch his family die… it was just too much.

When Ranboo outed himself as a “traitor” Tommy wasn’t as upset as he thought he would have been. Ranboo set himself up to be the perfect double agent. Dream trusted him to some extent, which meant Ranboo could get a bit more info.

Their plan was really going to work. They even knew how Dream always knew their location.

Then the day came when Dream announced something terrible.

“I have some news everyone,” Dream said as lunchtime rolled around. “Tubbo’s been adopted. He’ll be shipped off in three days” Dream said. His eyes were filled with a surface kindness, upon looking deeper Tommy saw the malicious look in his eyes. Tubbo sat completely still as those around him congratulated him.

Tubbo didn’t say a word until he, Tommy, and Ranboo were alone.

“Tubbo…?” Ranboo asked softly. Tubbo held his head down and his shoulders shook as tears dropped to the ground. Tommy and Ranboo brought the short brunette into a tight hug.

“I don’t wanna go… I don’t wanna go…” Tubbo muttered. Tommy and Ranboo looked at one another.

“We know Tubbo. We’re gonna get you out of here” Tommy promised. Tubbo hugged them tightly.

They spent the day time cuddling with each other under the large oak tree on the property. Tubbo held their hands tightly, Tommy wanted to do whatever he could to get out.

“Tommy,” Ranboo said when Tubbo fell asleep. “I know this is gonna sound heartless, but… well, if we want to save Tubbo we might just have to leave on our own” Ranboo said. Tommy looked at the brunette that sat between them. Tommy shook his head.

“Tubbo wouldn’t like that idea,” Tommy muttered. Ranboo sighed and nodded.

“You’re right…”

Still, regardless of what Tubbo would want they took their shot. They ran through the forest. There was evident guilt about leaving the others behind but Tommy refused to lose Tubbo.

It was just poor luck. A misplaced step and a rotting tree. Soon, Tommy’s leg was pinned between a rock and the trunk of a tree. Tommy tried not to be too loud, but the pain was overwhelming.

“Fuck…” Tommy muttered. Tears came to his eyes.

“Tubbo. Get out of here, please. We’re not getting shipped off, just… wait for us” Ranboo said. Tubbo didn’t give a verbal answer. He looked at Tommy who only managed to smile. Tubbo had tears in his eyes but he turned and ran nonetheless.

“Tommy, sit tight… I’m gonna get Dream” Tommy nodded. No one else would be able to help them out. Tommy just focused on taking deep breaths in and out. He didn’t focus on his pain or on Tubbo he just kept breathing.

When Dream and Ranboo returned, Dream asked where Tubbo was but the two just shrugged. It wasn’t exactly a lie.

Ranboo carried Tommy back to the open field the woods surrounded. Dream following not too far behind.

“Has anyone seen Tubbo?” Dream asked. No one answered. Dream pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it before a grin came to his face. Tubbo walked ever closer and Tommy wanted to shout at the brunette for not getting away when he could.

Ranboo forced Tommy to hold it together the entire time. He kept him stable.

Tubbo was dressed with all of his belongings packed in a single suitcase.

“Please don’t leave…” Tommy muttered.

“It’s okay Toms, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll miss you, man” Tubbo said. Tommy shook as he hugged the brunette letting his crutches fall to the floor.

“Don’t go… don’t go…” Tommy repeated.

“Tommy… live for me alright? When you get out, find some bees for me, yeah?” Tubbo said it softly as to not alarm anyone else. Tommy nodded.

“I will, I will, Tubbo” Tommy agreed. He couldn’t stand this. This wasn’t fair, Tubbo was his best friend. He needed Tubbo.

But Tubbo got further and further from view until his figure melded in with the shadows of the gate and Tommy felt his heart shatter knowing that was it.

The blonde collapsed as Ranboo stayed by his side.


	6. Why Would You Choose Option Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is provided with a choice, and he chooses a different path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @yoooosuckitgreenboyyy on ao3
> 
> ** How many canon lives does Tommy have now?
> 
> ** I just watched an African Bullfrog devour a big ass spider and I will never be the same…

Ranboo knew that Tubbo cared about people too much. When Tubbo trusted someone he latched on and refused to let go. He didn’t like conflict and he tried to avoid it at any cost. He wanted to avoid hurting the people he cared about so much that he’d put himself at risk for their sake.

It scared Ranboo. Rightfully so.

The news of Dream’s escape spread fast. Not long after Tommy’s revival, it was exactly what he said would happen. No one exactly understood how he escaped, but all it really did was further both Tommy’s and Ranboo’s belief that Sam shouldn’t be running the prison on his own.

As the reality of the situation sunk in, both Ranboo and Tommy recalled how Dream wanted to have Tubbo killed. It dawned on them that Tubbo could be in danger, which is what prompted them to run to Snowchester.

Tommy searched the area of Snowchester while Ranboo checked Tubbo’s house to make sure Michael was safe. In the attic of Tubbo’s place was Dream leaned against the wall, Tubbo held Michael protectively and stood completely still.

“Oh! Here’s Ranboo, now where’s Tommy?” Dream asked. Ranboo went to Tubbo but Dream raised an axe.

“Not so fast, don’t get close to him,” Dream said. Ranboo stopped where he was.

“Ranboo?! Are you alright? Is Michael o-” Tommy reached the attic as well and stopped seeing Dream. “Kay…” he trailed off as he stood. Dream wouldn’t allow the two near Tubbo. Tommy stood beside Ranboo and the two held hands while Tubbo still held Michael close.

“Now, Tubbo…” Dream grinned maliciously. “I’m sure Tommy’s told you what sort of feeling comes after death” Tubbo nodded. Tommy had given a frantic explanation. Needless to say, Tommy didn’t like the idea of being revived.

Tubbo looked at his two best friends and had a bad feeling about where this was headed.

“Good! That’s good… so, I’ll leave you a choice” Dream grinned. “I’ll subject either Ranboo or Tommy to that sort of pain of being killed and revived over and over again” Dream smirked as Tubbo’s face was filled with terror. He looked between Ranboo and Tommy as he thought about the decision.

“Tubbo, it’s okay,” Ranboo said. “Pick me, it’ll be alright” Ranboo assured.

“What!? No. I’ve already felt it, I- I know what it’s like already” Tubbo sighed as he set Michael down and the little zombie-pigman ran to Ranboo, clinging to his left leg.

“Kill me,” Tubbo said. Dream began to cackle.

“You’re so predictable…” Dream muttered. He chuckled and laughed as Tubbo ignored Ranboo and Tommy who pleaded with him not to go through with it. “Fine then” Dream raised his axe.

“Wait,” Tubbo said. For a moment Tommy and Ranboo looked relieved. “Please not in front of my son… let’s take this outside. Ranboo, Tommy… protect Michael”

If there was one thing Tubbo was good at, it was accepting his fate. He’d done it once before, and a miracle saved him that time. He knew he wouldn’t be so lucky this time around.

Dream stood across from Tubbo in the pure white snow. Tubbo closed his eyes taking in a deep breath of air before he felt the axe plunge into his ribs.

The feeling of dying really was like being ripped to pieces. All Tubbo could see was void and there were muffled voices talking about solitaire and a gym. Tubbo didn’t get it, but the voices never came into focus.

Tubbo opened his eyes seeing the bright sky of Snowchester. He barely got to breathe again as Dream plunged his axe into Tubbo’s chest. The feeling of his limbs being ripped apart and sewn back together went on for a long time.

Tubbo was pretty sure he’d been revived close to eight times before Dream left him in the snow for a moment. Alive.

Tubbo didn’t want to be alive anymore. He looked at Dream as the masked man laughed crazily. Tubbo was so numb to it. He’d been killed so many times and yet it meant nothing to Dream. Dream wasn’t done.

He went on to kill Tubbo another four times before he finally just let Tubbo-

He left Tubbo alive. He left him alive despite the fact that the brunette could no longer feel his limbs. Everything was numb and Tubbo didn’t want to continue. He lied in the snow as Dream walked away. Tommy, Ranboo, and Michael rushed out the moment Dream was gone.

“Tubbo! Tubbo!?” Tommy asked. They both looked at Tubbo but the brunette’s eyes were tired as he stared past them toward the sky.

“Tubbo, are you okay?” Ranboo asked.

“He killed me thirteen times… I’m just so… tired. I can’t feel anything” Tubbo muttered. Tommy held Tubbo’s hand, it was so warm that it hurt. Tubbo pulled away, surprising Tommy but Tubbo closed his eyes as tears slid down his face. “I’m sorry…” Tubbo muttered. He grabbed handfuls of snow. “Just please… let me go…” Tubbo muttered.

“No. Tubbo, it’s gonna be alright. We’re here for you. We’re not leaving you to die” Ranboo stated. Tommy picked Tubbo up even though Tubbo seemed very uncomfortable with it. He set Tubbo down on his bed. Michael squirmed in Ranboo’s arms before the half-enderman put him down. Michael ran to Tubbo and held open his arms. Tubbo looked at Michael and nodded.

Tommy saw how Tubbo’s hands and arms shook. Tommy could see the new scars in the holes of Tubbo’s shirt. Tommy swore he’d kill Dream, but for the time being, he watched as Tubbo struggled to pick up Michael so Tommy helped him.

Once Michael was in Tubbo’s lap the brunette broke down and began crying.

“You were right Tommy… dying sucks,” Tubbo said. Tommy wouldn’t wish what happened to Tubbo upon anyone. Not even Dream. Tubbo especially didn’t deserve what he got, but Tommy just let Tubbo rest with his son, his husband, and his best friend.


	7. Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds himself in a poor situation and ends up reliving a moment he'd rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by ThePugProtector on ao3
> 
> ** Derivakat music is so pog

Tommy wouldn’t say he was sick of Tubbo and Ranboo being so protective of him, but he would say that he found it a little degrading. He cared about Tubbo, and of course, Ranboo was Ranboo. However, as much as he did care he couldn’t help but feel like they were only sticking by him in a sort of obligation. The feeling didn’t sit right with Tommy so he just decided to leave.

Tubbo had only asked Tommy to not leave his house at night since Tubbo couldn’t stay. After all, he needed to take care of Michael. Tommy did feel bad for ignoring what Tubbo asked of him, but he needed time to himself. Tommy just let his legs work on autopilot as he spaced out. He walked down the prime path and soon found himself at the nether portal. Tommy didn’t really know where he planned ongoing, but it’d be fine…

\---

Ever since Niki heard the news Tommy was dead she felt a little bad… She had tried to kill a kid and that made her feel guilty. Tommy was annoying and infuriating to her, but he was sixteen. He was supposed to use this time to be annoying and infuriating to people cause he’s a kid and he deserves it.

When Jack Manifold told her he was alive, she admittedly felt a little happy, but she didn’t express that much. She simply told Jack she didn’t want to kill Tommy anymore. She didn’t like the person she had become while trying to kill Tommy. After all, the amount of pain Tommy’s death would bring to Tubbo was just a little too much after Niki thought about it.

Ranboo had seemed incredibly upset when he broke the news to the Syndicate. Niki didn’t think the two were close, but Ranboo had also burned down George’s house with Tommy and Tommy did cover for him, so maybe they were closer than they made themselves out to be.

Niki had just arrived at Technoblade’s place. There was a meeting today and while they weren’t mandatory Niki enjoyed attending them.

As Techno and Phil’s house appeared in the distance she could see the figures of the two and a third she didn’t recognize. She broke out into a sprint only stopping upon seeing Tommy being cornered by the two. Niki stood by in the background.

“Why are you here Tommy?” Technoblade asked.

“Uh- well, to be perfectly honest, I spaced out while walking around… so even I’m not sure” Tommy usually wasn’t the type to let his impulse take over. Not since exile, at least.

“You need to leave and never come back,” Phil said.

“Never? I mean… that’s a little harsh but-”

Tommy certainly wasn’t expecting an arrow to lodge itself in his arm. Niki knew Technoblade wasn’t on good terms with Tommy at all, in fact, at almost every mention of him Technoblade gets tense.

“Tommy. Leave” Techno instructed but the blonde didn’t move. He let out a shaky breath and the other three became confused.

“Tommy-” Phil cut himself off as Tommy’s legs gave out suddenly. “Tommy!?” Phil tried to touch Tommy but the blonde flinched away.

“Please don’t kill me… I- I’m sorry. I’m sorry… I- I didn’t- I mean-” Tommy’s breathing was out of tempo, he was shaking. Phil didn’t know what to do.

Niki looked between Technoblade and Phil. Techno looked stunned as he put his crossbow away. Tommy sputtered out words until he finally said something that everyone could understand.

“Dream- don’t kill me again- I can’t- I don’t want to die” Tommy let tears slip from his eyes. He wouldn’t let anyone touch him. Niki found herself worried. She hadn’t been concerned for anything that Tommy had gone through mere minutes ago. But now as he sat on the ground, tears spilled from his eyes as he pleaded to not be killed… Niki could feel her heart breaking.

“Phil,” Techno said. His voice was softer than usual. “Go get Ranboo and Tubbo” Niki watched as Phil reluctantly left. Techno got down to Tommy’s level. “Niki,” Techno said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna take the arrow out of Tommy’s arm… I don’t know how much worse it’ll get for him, but his wound needs to be handled or he’s gonna pass out from blood loss” Techno explained. Niki nodded. “I don’t doubt that he’ll try to fight me, so… if it comes to that, hold him” Niki nodded again.

Techno took hold of Tommy’s shoulder which he didn’t seem to like. His breathing picked up but the worst of it was yet to come as Techno took hold of the arrow. The moment it moved even a little Tommy flinched away causing the arrow to cut into the blonde even more. The bleeding got worse and so did his panic attack.

“No, no, no, no… please… please- Dream I-... I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Tommy muttered. Niki knew she’d have to hold Tommy in place and she knew he was gonna hate it.

Niki wrapped her arms around Tommy and he instantly began to push away from her, but Niki was stronger than she looked. Techno was able to get the arrow out as well as tie some cloth around Tommy’s arm to stop the bleeding.

“He’ll need stitches but it’ll do for now” Techno muttered.

Tommy choked out a few sobs. He was so broken it hurt Niki to see him without being loud and spontaneous.

“Get away from him!” Tubbo called. There was no anger in his voice; it was just a simple command and the two listened, backing away from Tommy.

Niki watched as Tubbo and Ranboo sat down on either side of Tommy and both took one of the blonde’s hands.

“Tommy, look at me,” Tubbo said softly. Tommy held his eyes shut and Tubbo was so gentle when he reached and touched the side of Tommy’s face. The blonde choked out another sob before opening his eyes. He looked at Tubbo then at Ranboo and finally relaxed as Tubbo and Ranboo brought Tommy into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry…” Tommy whispered.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Tommy. It’s okay” Ranboo assured. Tubbo left with Tommy first so he could take care of Tommy’s injury a bit better while Ranboo took care of the loose ends that came with Tommy’s breakdown.

By the time Ranboo got back to Tubbo’s place, the brunette had Tommy leaning against his shoulder, asleep, while Michael was sleeping in his lap. The brunette held Tommy’s hand as he smiled at the half-enderman.

“I see you’re busy,” Ranboo said softly. Tubbo rolled his eyes as he patted the open spot on his right. Ranboo chuckled and sat down next to Tubbo. Ranboo wrapped an arm around both Tubbo and Tommy. “I’m glad he’s okay,” Ranboo said.

“Me too” Tubbo agreed.


	8. Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo makes a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @4n0nym0u3
> 
> ** Mi Patito means ‘My duckling’
> 
> ** I saw Mi Patito in the request and I s c r e a m e d. So much serotonin flooded my brain it was crazy…
> 
> ** This takes place in that awkward time between the burning of George’s house to the choice to exile Tommy

Tubbo glared into the distance as large obsidian walls were being built around the country he’d been put in charge of. A feeling of rage passed through his body. He hid it well. He never let out his negative emotions for anyone.

Tommy stood behind Tubbo watching the brunette tremble. Either from sorrow or anger, Tommy didn’t know. Either way, it was his fault this was all happening.

Tommy looked in between Tubbo and Dream. For some reason, Tubbo reminded Tommy of a story Techno had told him a long time ago. The story of a titan in Greek Mythology named Atlas who was condemned to hold up the sky as punishment from Zeus for leading the titans to war against the gods. Tommy always thought it was unfair. All Atlas did was fight for what he believed in, was that really punishable?

Tommy thought Tubbo was a lot like Atlas. He didn’t deserve it, but Tommy wasn’t helping it. All Tommy was doing was adding more weight to the burden Tubbo already bore.

Tommy felt tears coming to his eyes as he realized what he’d done. As if on cue Ranboo stood beside Tommy, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. The two looked at Tubbo as the brunette kept his eyes forward.

\---

Later that evening Tubbo was in the Whitehouse looking over the treaty that would ultimately result in Tommy’s exile if Tubbo signed it in the morning to come. Tubbo was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Tubbo said. Ranboo stepped inside. “Hey, Ranboo…” Tubbo greeted. Ranboo gave a smile as he sat down across from Tubbo.

“I assume you know what I’m here for” Tubbo nods. 

“It’s all anyone talks to me about anymore…” Tubbo sighed. “Go on,” he encouraged. Ranboo nodded.

“Tubbo, the day George’s house burnt down it wasn’t planned. Tommy and I didn’t mean to do so much damage. Either way, I think if Tommy gets exiled tomorrow, he might not survive out there. You and I both know Tommy needs people” Tubbo nodded.

“Ranboo, I’ve already decided… I just need a little more time” Ranboo nodded. He paused before leaving.

“Tubbo, no matter what happens tomorrow, myself, Tommy, and the rest of L’Manberg are all with you” Tubbo managed a small smile and nodded.

“Thank you, Ranboo” the half-enderman returned Tubbo’s smile, he stood up giving Tubbo a hug before leaving.

\---

As dawn broke Tubbo prepared himself for what was about to happen. He took a deep breath.

Tubbo joined Dream atop the wall. Soon enough the others joined them. Ranboo, Tommy, Quackity, and Fundy all stood behind Tubbo. Dream’s mask covered his face, but Tubbo knew the man was smirking as he spoke.

“Well, I don’t really see a need for discussion… Come on, Tommy, it’s time to go very far away” Dream said. Tommy hung his head a little lower. He glanced up at Tubbo who didn’t look at the blonde, he kept his eyes trained on Dream. Tubbo looked tired.

Tommy began to take a few steps forward but Tubbo held out his arm cutting Tommy off. Tubbo hit Tommy’s chest gently. He gave a soft smile.

“Try to have more faith in me than that, big man” Tubbo said. Tommy stepped back again as Tubbo straightened himself out. “I’m sorry Dream, but Tommy’s not going anywhere with you,” Tubbo said.

The air stilled as the atmosphere dimmed. The aura Dream gave off felt like it could kill Tubbo on the spot. The pure malice Dream radiated was similar to what Tubbo imagined someone might feel if they’d just been informed a family member had been murdered.

Dream lunged at Tubbo tackling off the wall. The two hit the ground hard and Tubbo was certain something may have broken.

“Tubbo!” The others called out to him, Tubbo managed to shove Dream off. The brunette drew his sword and managed to equip his shield. Tubbo turned to the others on top of the wall.

“Big Q, Fundy! Get Tommy and Ranboo out of here!” Tubbo orders. He’s soon pulled back into the fight with Dream via a fishing rod. 

“Come on you two-”

“We’re not going anywhere!” Tommy argues.

“We’re not leaving Tubbo,” Ranboo agreed.

“He asked us to do one thing, Tubbo can handle himself, you both know that. Neither of you have your gear on you. So either you disobey Tubbo and end up getting slaughtered or you come with us and trust your friend” Fundy said. Tommy and Ranboo looked at one another and gave in.

Quackity and Fundy had worked their asses off getting the Whitehouse to be more secure. In the case of an emergency only Quackity, Tommy, and Tubbo had access to get in or out of the Whitehouse.

From the inside they could all hear the sounds of swords clashing, blades hitting shields, arrows soaring through the air. They could hear the sound of skin being sliced and impaled. It went on for about ten minutes until finally the sound of a body hitting the ground.

The four stood eerily quiet as they waited. Footsteps approached until the door slowly opened. Tubbo was almost completely covered in blood as he stumbled inside. He’d been stabbed in his legs as well as his shoulders and arms. His sides had been slashed at, but the worst of his injuries was a gash in his waist that he was determined to keep pressure on. There were various arrows pierced into his skin. Most of them were on his shield thankfully. It was clear poison had been thrown at the brunette as the particles still surround him. Tubbo was paler than the Whitehouse itself.

Ranboo and Tommy took a cautious step forward.

“Tubbo…?” They ask. Tubbo manages to spare them a glance before his eyes roll to the back of his head and Tubbo falls to his knees before passing out on the ground.

Tommy and Ranboo are at the brunette’s side in an instant.

“What the fuck? What the fuck!?” Tommy asked. Ranboo opened his chat log, in the tense moment no one had thought to keep an eye on the chat.

Dream was slain by Tubbo_

“Holy shit…” Tommy muttered. It dawned on them that Tubbo just took out one of Dream’s three lives.

They then proceeded to realize that Tubbo was about to lose his own last life. Quackity moved quickly and scooped Tubbo up leaving the white house with the other three following behind.

“Ranboo, Tommy! I’m gonna need bandages, hot water, rubbing alcohol, pliers, a needle, and some thread to help with this bleeding” Quackity said. The two didn’t ask questions, they simply got what was needed as fast as possible.

Fundy worked with Quackity to take care of Tubbo’s injuries.

The only thing Tommy and Ranboo could do was wait. With every moment Tubbo seemed to get worse and worse. Tommy didn’t want to cry but his shoulder began shaking as he realized that he could lose Tubbo in mere moments. Ranboo reached a little and held Tommy’s hand but the blonde pulled the half-enderman into a hug. Ranboo immediately returned it as the two needed the comfort from the other.

After an hour or two Quackity gives Ranboo and Tommy the right-away to visit Tubbo.

“Guys, you should know, Tubbo’s running a really high fever, so try not to crowd him too much” the two nod as hurry to see Tubbo.

Tubbo’s state was worse than the two thought. Tubbo had bandages completely covering his torso and blood was still seeping through the white bandages. Tubbo’s form was pale save for the redness of his face indicating the high fever.

Tommy and Ranboo moved to either side of the bed. The brunette’s breathing was uneven and shaky. He sounded like he was having a hard time getting air in.

Tubbo seemed to be uncomfortable, occasionally he’d make a strained expression as if he was in pain. Tommy took the cloth beside him and put it into the tub of cool water. He began to carefully dab Tubbo’s face with the rag as the brunette relaxed. Tommy and Ranboo share a look of relief knowing Tubbo would be alright.

Still, they had a sense of doubt in their chests. It was ultimately their fault that Tubbo ended up the way he did… if only they hadn’t burnt down George’s stupid house…

The two hold Tubbo’s hands as they wait.

Fundy convinced the two to take a walk with him since they hadn’t been out in a while. Quackity promised to take care of Tubbo.

Quackity hummed softly to himself as he was replacing the rag on Tubbo’s forehead. The brunette stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He adjusted to the lighting before glancing around the room tiredly.

“Big Q?” Tubbo muttered. Quackity smiled kindly.

“Hola, mi patito” Tubbo wasn’t fluent in Spanish, but he understood the phrase. Tubbo smiled softly but soon became confused as to what happened.

“Big Q, why am I here? What happened?” Tubbo questioned.

“You took out one of Dream’s lives, little dude” Quackity said. Tubbo tried to remember doing so but couldn’t. “You got roughed up pretty bad though, that’s why you’re here” Quackity explained. Tubbo hummed. Suddenly he became hyper-aware of how quiet the place was.

“Where’s Tommy and Ranboo? They’re not hurt, right!?” He questioned. Quackity chuckled, running a gentle hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“They’re okay, don’t worry patito” Quackity assured. “I’ll go track them down for you,” Quackity said. Tubbo nodded.

Not even three minutes later Tommy and Ranboo busted through the door. Tubbo grinned holding out his arms for them. The two sighed in relief as they quickly, but carefully, hugged the brunette.

Tommy pulls away first and clears his throat taking a deep breath.

“Why the fuck would you do that?! What are you?! Insane!? You could’ve died! Then what?!” Tommy asked. Tubbo manages to stand up and takes Tommy’s hands.

“I would rather die, than give into Dream and let him take you,” Tubbo said. Tommy could feel tears come to his eyes, but before he could respond Tubbo suddenly loses balance as he pales again. He begins to fall forward but Ranboo and Tommy catch him.

“Oh, well, there he goes,” Ranboo said as the two carefully got him back in bed. The brunette was asleep again, but Ranboo and Tommy were just glad he was alright.

They both lied down beside Tubbo, being mindful of his injuries. They both place a soft kiss on Tubbo’s forehead.

“Goodnight,” they say in unison.


End file.
